


Study Time

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stanford Era, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Sam are studying for an upcoming test.





	Study Time

You were sitting in a group study room in the Stanford library, slaving away studying for your next exam with your regular study group: Maggie, James, Sam, and you.

You had all met freshmen year in your intro to law class, and since then had been in at least one class each semester together.  Even if you weren’t always studying for the same subject, you’d meet up in the library every Wednesday and Sunday, keeping each other accountable.

Now, being in your junior year, the four of you were studying together more than ever, sometimes upping your two sessions a week to three or four.  You were all in one of your hardest pre-law classes together, and your midterm was sure to kick your butts.

“I can’t do this anymore, my eyes are gonna liquefy,” Maggie groaned, letting her head fall forward onto the table.  You laughed at her as she rolled her head side to side, forehead making an awful grounding sound against the wood table.

“Coffee,” James said in reply.  “We need coffee.”

You nodded, eyes moving back to your handwritten notes.  “I could go for coffee,” you agreed.  “But the library café is closed – we’d have to go all the way to the Starbucks off campus.”

Maggie jumped up, sending a book flying and making Sam jump slightly.  You laughed at him, his wide-eyed expression and broad shoulders looking as if he was ready for a fight.  “I’ll go,” Maggie said, gathering her wallet.  “Anything to get the blood pumping.  Who’s with me?”

“It was James’s idea,” Sam commented, pen moving back to his lips as his eyes went back to his reading. James sighed.

“Sure,” he acquiesced, rising to his feet as Maggie moved to the door.  “Regulars?” he asked you and Sam.

“Yes, thanks,” you replied, and Sam just nodded.  The door to the study room closed quickly, Maggie and James disappearing behind it.

The room was quiet as you and Sam delved back into your studying, concentrated on your work.  

After a minute, Sam spoke. “Hey, you took a picture of the board in class on Wednesday right?  The chart of arguments?”

“Yeah,” you grunted in response, mind only halfway listening to Sam.

You felt him looking at you. “Can you send me the picture, I think I must have missed writing part of it down.”

You pulled your phone from your back pocket, nodding.  “Thanks,” Sam said in response, pulling his own phone out to receive your text.

You scrolled through your pictures, halfway paying attention as your eyes flitted back to read over your notes.  Quickly, you selected the images of the board from class, clicked to share them via text, and typed in Sam’s name.  Eyes already back on your notes, you put your phone face down on the table, not wanting it to distract you.

You heard Sam’s phone buzz, but you were too busy cross-referencing your notes and a textbook to pay attention to him.  

At least, you weren’t paying attention until he softly gasped, letting out a, “Fuck,” followed by a small groan.

Your eyes locked on his profile, noticing that his eyebrows were raised and he was biting his lip. “What?” you asked, seeming to startle him.  Instantly Sam’s eyes were locked on you, looking like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

“Um, you may have accidentally sent me an extra picture…” Sam admitted, turning his phone so you could see.

You gasped.  You were a fucking idiot.  You had sent Sam an image of you, mostly naked, that you had snapped a few days ago.

Why had you not deleted that damn picture?

You tore your eyes away from Sam’s phone screen to look at his face, seeing that he was watching you closely.  You noticed that his breathing had become a bit heaver, and his eyes were blown mostly black.

“Fuck,” you breathed, getting hot around your neck, feeling the flush on your cheeks.

“Fuck, indeed,” Sam agreed, tearing his eyes from you to look at his phone once more.  You watched as he gulped, closing his eyes and taking a breath.  “You’re fucking gorgeous, Y/N.”

You didn’t expect to hear that coming from Sam.  How could this wonderfully structured, beautiful, charming guy who you had been crushing on for ages think that you were gorgeous?  Could he not see from the picture that you had stretch marks and stupid looking love handles?  That’s why you had taken the picture anyways, to see if your body could be appealing from a different angle.

“What?” you choked, unsure of where this was going.

Sam stood quickly, his chair screeching horribly against the tile floor as it moved.  He took two quick steps to where you were sitting, putting his phone down in front of you and pulling you to your feet.  “You’re fucking gorgeous, Y/N,” he repeated, much more confidently than before.

In a split second, Sam’s hands were on your face, pulling you toward him to cover your mouth with his. You squeaked in surprise against his lips, but sighed a second later.  He took advantage of your sigh, pushing his tongue between your lips to explore your mouth.

Your hands came up to fist at his shirt, pulling him closer to you.  You moved up on your tip-toes, trying to kiss Sam back as hard as he was kissing you, but it was no use.  He was in charge of this kiss, and frankly you were okay with that.

Now that he knew you weren’t going to pull away from his kiss, Sam’s hands roamed down your back, grabbing at your shoulders before moving lower.  They ended on your ass, squeezing the flesh there greedily and making you moan.  Your hips moved forward with the pressure of his hands, and you immediately felt his hardening cock press against your stomach.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam groaned against your mouth, backing you up until your body hit the wall behind you. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited…”

His mouth was on yours again as you processed his words.  He’s waited…for you?  Your hands pushed his shoulders back, letting you look at his face.  He was flushed, lips swollen and red from kissing you so hard. He was breathing heavy, watching you for any sign of what you were thinking.

“You…you’ve waited?” you questioned, wanting to know what Sam was thinking, exactly.

Sam gave you one of his barely-there smiles, the corner of his lips turning up slightly.  “Yeah, I mean,” he cleared his throat, one hand moving to brush the hair from your face.  “You’re amazing.  I’ve wanted to say something for a long time, but never had the balls to do it.”  You could see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke.  “And even if sending me that picture was a mistake –“

“It was,” you said strongly, wanting to make sure he understood that.  You weren’t the kind of girl who just sent nude pictures to guys. He nodded.

“I guess that mistake was something that pushed me over the edge?” Sam ended his little speech in a question, letting you know that the ball was in your court.  “I just, I need you to know that I feel something here, between us, and I’m sorry I jumped you and everything, but I am a guy…”

You laughed, coming to a quick decision.  Your hips rolled forward, rubbing yourself against Sam’s straining cock.  “Yeah, Sam.  I can feel that,” you said as huskily as you could muster, earning a groan from the man in front of you.  

“Fuck,” he breathed, and you decided that hearing that curse tumble from Sam’s mouth was your new favorite thing.  Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back down for a kiss, simultaneously jumping up to wrap your legs around his waist.

Sam faltered for a moment at the sudden change of balance, but quickly recovered and pressed you against the wall, rocking his hips into yours.  Moans were swallowed by one another’s mouths as you created a rhythm between your bodies.  You felt like you were on fire, every piece of you wanting –  _needing_  – Sam in that moment.

He seemed to feel it too, as his hands moved to the button of your jeans.  You pulled away from the kiss, looking between your bodies briefly before meeting his eyes.  Sam seemed to read your expression as well as you read his, and he set you down quickly. Your hands quickly freed yourself from your jeans and underwear as Sam did the same, and you gasped at the sight of him in front of you.

Head out of the clouds for a moment, you reached over to flip the lock on the study room door before turning back to Sam, his hand reaching between your legs immediately and sliding a finger through your folds.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he groaned against your lips.  “Already so fucking wet for me…”

Your small hands wrapped around his cock, squeezing up and down the shaft before your thumb slid between the slit, gathering the precum there and bringing it to your mouth.  Sam added a second, then a third finger, pumping in and out of you.

The two of you teased each other for a moment, before you spoke.  “Maggie and James will be back soon,” you reminded Sam, feeling a sense of urgency.  You kissed him, lifting one leg to hook around his waist.  Sam grabbed your upper thigh, holding you close to him.  “Fuck me, Sammy.”

The groan that left Sam’s lips was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard.  He removed his hand from your slick cunt and wrapped his fingers around himself for a moment, using your juices as lubricant.  He lined up, knees bending slightly so that he could catch his tip against your lips.

Once he was there, he froze. “You sure, Y/N?”

You smiled.  “Fuck yes.”

Sam’s hips snapped forward in one smooth movement, making you bite your lip at the sudden pressure inside of you.  Sure, it had been a while, but you were so horny right now that you knew the pleasure-pain would soothe quickly.  You grabbed Sam’s shoulders and leveraged your other leg around his waist as well, and soon Sam had you back against the wall, slamming in to you over and over.

You were sure your lip was close to bleeding for how much you were biting it, trying to keep as quiet as you could, lest a snoopy librarian heard the two of you.  Sam was letting out huffs of breath with each thrust, muffling his own pleasure as well.

You dug one hand into Sam’s hair, your eyes trailing down his body.  Both of you were still wearing shirts, and your other hand reached down to pull the hem of his up, wanting to see more of what lay beneath the fabric. You weren’t disappointed with the view – not only did you get to see his smooth, taught stomach, but with his shirt out of the way you could watch the way his hips were snapping against yours.

Sam’s eyes followed yours downward, and the two of you were entranced by the view of your joined bodies. His balls were making an obscene slapping noise against your ass, and you knew that the sight, sound, and scent of the action would have you coming soon.

To help it along, your hand left Sam’s hair to trail down to your clit.  “Fuck yeah, baby.  Touch yourself…make yourself come on my cock…”  
Sam’s encouragement had your fingers rubbing with purpose, and almost immediately you were clenching around him. Sam couldn’t stop the groan of pleasure when you tightened even more.

“Fuck, Sam….” You whined, letting your body go as the coil inside of you was released.

“Y/N…” Sam whispered. “Fuck, I’m gonna –“

“Fill me up, Sam,” you said lowly, your eyes meeting his.  That seemed to be all he needed to hear as he groaned again, and you felt the spurting of his come deep inside of you.  His hips slowed, still working deep inside of you as he finished.  Your hands pulled his face to yours, bringing him into a deep kiss.

Once the two of you had caught your breath, Sam slipped out of you, his come dripping down your leg as well.  He set you down, and the two of you quickly threw on your clothes, catching each other in a few kisses in between.

When you were dressed, you turned to the door.  “I’ve gotta go clean up a bit, be right back.”  Sam nodded, and you kissed him before slipping out to the bathroom, using the tissue to clean the drying come from between your legs.

You went back to the room, seeing that Maggie and James had returned while you were gone.  Your eyes met Sam’s as you came in, and he gave you a small smile, eyes moving back to the book he was reading.

Maggie handed you your coffee.  “Here ya go, Y/N.  Just how you like it,” she said, a smile on her face.

You smiled back, nodding in thanks as you sat.  You took a huge gulp of coffee, trying to act normal as you looked down at your notes. You couldn’t even remember what you had been studying before your little ‘break’ with Sam.

Maggie was still looking at you, a slight frown on her face.  She then looked at Sam, who was seemingly deep into his studies, until he glanced your way.

Maggie gasped. “FUCKING FINALLY!” she yelled, jumping out of her seat and running around the table to stand between you and Sam. You had no idea how she figured it out, but she was such a social butterfly that it didn’t surprise you that she could read you and Sam so easily.  She pulled both of you under her arms in a choke-hold-hug, smiling a toothy grin. “So happy for you.”

James looked at the three of you, confusion on his face.  “What happened?”  No one answered as Maggie continued squealing, you and Sam just smiling shyly at each other in response.


End file.
